


Can't hide it anymore

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Can't hide it anymore

“Oh, god. What are we doing?” you panted in between the sensual kisses you and Tom shared while you made your way to your bedroom, bumping against the walls as you both had your eyes closed and hands roaming all over each other’s bodies.

 

“We’re giving into our feelings, darling” The British actor responded with a soft pant as all he could think about was burying himself deep inside you and forget about the rest of the world. You didn’t feel guilty that you were in the middle of cheating on your boyfriend of two years, whom you thought you loved so much.

 

Your feelings for him started to change a few months ago and you suddenly found yourself falling head over heels for Tom, your best friend. It was odd how you suddenly realized what an amazing and passionate man he was when you were in a serious relationship.

 

Your boyfriend had done nothing wrong, it was just that you realized that you and Tom had much more chemistry and shared interests. He entered the room and you suddenly found yourself breathless and in need of his love and affection.

 

You hid your romantic feelings towards your best friend for months but he sensed that you were just as hopelessly in love with him as he was with you. His heart burst in his chest when he saw you giving him the same loving and needy glances, staying close to him to enjoy his presence.

 

“I-I can’t hide the way I feel about you anymore” you panted once you finally had entered your bedroom. Tom closed the door behind him while you sat on the bed and kicked your shoes off, your heart pounding in your chest.

 

The actor also got rid of shoes before rushing over to you and capturing your lips in another passionate kiss. A few minutes later, the two of you were lying in the middle of the bed, panting and groaning as you were grinding against each other.

 

You quickly felt your wetness pool in between your thighs while Tom’s length already was achily hard. “Take me. Take me now” you begged while unbuttoning his pants and sliding your hands into his underwear, taking a hold of his length.

 

“Yes, darling” Tom panted before groaning as you had begun to gently stroke his length, he slipped his hand beneath your skirt and quickly slid your underwear to the side, hissing at the feeling of your wetness coating his fingers.

 

You quickly freed his length from his underwear before he aligned it at your entrance and smashes his lips against yours again. A loud gasp left your lips when Tom thrusted himself deep inside you, the delicate feeling of your inner walls being stretched making your mind spin.

 

He let out a growl in between the sensual kisses as the feeling of your warm, wet and tight inner walls wrapped around him felt like heaven. He quickly began to move his hips at a quick but steady rhythm as you began to lose yourself into one another.

 

The room was quickly filled with your loud pants, groans and moans as you made passionate love to one another, not caring that you were still fully clothed. You wrapped your arms around Tom’s neck and slid your tongue past his parted lips, moving it slowly against his while letting the intense waves of pleasure ripple through your body.

 

Tom then increased the pace of his thrusts, pushing you deeper into the mattress while the tip of his length brushed against yours sweet spot. “T-Tom” you cried out weakly while throwing your head back and clenching your eyes shut.

 

The actor placed his thumb on your sensitive and swollen clit and began to stroke it while panting your name over and over again. He swelled deep inside you, the pleasant feeling making the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach.

 

“That’s it, darling” Tom encouraged you while placing his head in the crook of your neck, a shiver running down his spine as he was also approaching the delicate high. A few seconds later, he twitched deep inside you which triggering your orgasm.

 

You let out a loud moan while clinging onto Tom for dear life, the intense pleasure overwhelming you while your inner walls clenched themselves tightly around his length. He released himself deep inside you and groaned at ever spurt that left his body.

 

“O-Oh, my…” you panted once Tom had stopped moving and collapsed on top of you, he wrapped his arms around your thick waist and caught his breath, tickling your sensitive skin. “I am so screwed” you whispered while running your hand through Tom’s damp hair, not really feeling guilty but not wanting to deal with the aftermath of your unfaithfulness.

 

“No, you’re not. You need to tell your [Y/B/N] how you feel. We can’t help the way we feel about each other, he won’t like it but he can’t stop us” Tom mumbled while inhaling your scent, his body relaxing.

 

“You’re right” you whispered and ran your hands up and down his back, your body still coming down from the delicate high.


End file.
